1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to a piezoelectric micro speaker, and more particularly, to a piezoelectric micro speaker having a piston diaphragm and a method of manufacturing the piezoelectric micro speaker.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to rapid development of terminals capable of personal voice communication and data communication, amounts of data transmitted and received has gradually increased accordingly. However, concurrently, terminals are being miniaturized and have diverse functionality.
In this regard, a study on acoustic devices using microelectromechanical systems (MEMS) has been conducted. In particular, by manufacturing micro speakers using a MEMS technique and a semiconductor technique, the micro speakers may be miniaturized, may have reduced costs, and may be easily integrated with peripheral circuits.
The micro speakers using the MEMS technique may be an electrostatic type, an electromagnetic type, or a piezoelectric type. In particular, the piezoelectric type micro speakers may be operated at a lower voltage than the electrostatic type. Also, the piezoelectric type micro speakers may have a simple structure and may be easily made thinner as compared with those of the electromagnetic type.